


The Verse 'Verse

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Series: Assorted Tumblr Ficlets Under 300 Words [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Sam and Dean are best friends instead of brothers, Slam Poetry, friendly teasing, poetry slam rivals, you bet your ass Dean takes this poetry business seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: No monsters in this 'verse: just Sam and Dean, best friends who are also rivals at slam poetry.





	The Verse 'Verse

Dean pulled up to where Sam waited on the curb and smirked at him through Baby’s rolled-down passenger window. “Get in, loser, we’re going slamming.”

Sam raised his brows. “Well well well,” he said, opening the door and sliding into the passenger seat. “Sounds _someone’s_ still bitter about last week’s humiliating defeat.”

“Hey, it’s not _my_ fault those heathens didn’t get the Vonnegut reference.”

Sam gave a lofty shrug as Dean maneuvered back into the street. _“So it goes.”_

“Oh, screw you, lover boy. Just ’cause all the chicks in the audience went freaking gaga over that sappy shit you wrote for Jess.”

“It wasn’t _that_ sappy.”

“Really.” Dean cleared his throat and, in an overly dramatic voice, began to recite: _“‘Caught up in your gaze, ablaze, burning down to cinders in your stare—’”_

“Fuck you,” said Sam, and Dean laughed. 

“Manners, Samuel. Besides,” Dean added, shooting Sam a superior smile, “after tonight, there’s gonna be a new master of the verse ’verse.”

“Oh yeah?” deadpanned Sam. “Anyone I know?”

“Yeah, and he’s _this_ close to letting your ass walk home, bitch.”

“Jerk,” retorted Sam. He reached over to turn on the radio and began fiddling with the dial, only to have Dean swat away his hand. “Hey!”

“What? You know the rules,” said Dean, grinning as he switched the station back to classic rock. “Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [The Verse 'Verse](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/187412280627/were-rivals-at-slam-poetry-night-at-the-coffee)


End file.
